


源德_那一年 我想吃掉的老師 上

by phia_eun01



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phia_eun01/pseuds/phia_eun01
Summary: 聯文寫手：phia_eun01（上）/  @慕慕  （下）Lofter 搬運※文不對題、圖文不符，請小心慎入





	源德_那一年 我想吃掉的老師 上

**Author's Note:**

> 聯文寫手：phia_eun01（上）/ @慕慕 （下）  
> Lofter 搬運  
> ※文不對題、圖文不符，請小心慎入

『1、2、3、4……』

 

上課鐘聲響起，趁著下課時間到處晃的學生們，陸陸續續的趕回教室。

手夾著書包，胸前領帶隨意掛在脖子上的少年，反其道而行，悠哉地邊往教室外邊走。

17歲的少年邊數著數字，向老師打了聲招呼，路旁經過的老師們看到少年光明正大的離席，

彼此交換了見怪不怪的眼神，無奈的搖了搖頭；反正，這個麻煩人物已經要 **離開** 這間學校了。

 

真是可喜可賀啊，老師們只差沒有辦摸彩活動。

少年離開前深深了望了一眼這間學校，雲淡風輕的笑了一下。

什麼爛地方，老子要走了。

 

志源摸摸鼻子，不以為意的將書包裡的耳機戴在耳朵上，腋下夾著扁平的書包準備搭公車回家。

專注於音樂中的志源並沒有留心周遭的狀況，不小心與人擦撞，差點跌了個狗吃屎。

 

｢呀，你走路不看路嗎？｣志源一臉乖戾，怒視著撞到他的『男孩』。

 

『男孩』低頭查看自己的衣服，手中的咖啡灑了一大半，潔白的襯衫上沾染了深褐色斑點，

倒也不客氣地怒視著志源，手環繞著胸，道：｢是你不看路的，你該道歉。｣

 

志源挑了眉，這才正眼看了一下這個『男孩』。

這人還真大膽，難道不知道他殷志源在這個地區可是有名的惡霸，居然膽敢用這種語氣對自己說話。

 

『男孩』沒興趣和志源糾纏，只是皺起好看的眉頭用紙巾將衣服稍作清潔。

 

第一次被人這麼忽視的志源也不耐煩了，伸手掐住『男孩』帶有嬰兒肥的臉頰，

逼迫他看向自己：｢你不知道我是誰？｣

 

此時，志源這才仔細看見『男孩』的長相，心裡痛罵了老天爺一番，這種長相居然是男人，真浪費如此漂亮的臉孔，

心裡反倒好奇起來，這副嫩出水來的樣子，看起來應該是學生才對。

 

｢你是誰很重要嗎？小鬼，不要擋我的路。｣『男孩』翻了翻白眼，準備離開。

 

志源從來沒有被人這樣無禮對待，正好，今日很適合打架。青少年時期正是衝動的時期，

火氣也跟著上來，伸手便要阻擋『男孩』的動作。

他自恃是個打架高手，這小子真的需要給他點顏色瞧瞧。

 

『男孩』靈巧的躲過志源迎面而來的手，同時迅速地將他反制在牆上，兩人的距離一下子的拉近，

『男孩』呼吸的鼻息，就這麼的打在志源的臉上。

志源難得被人這樣壓制著，進退不得，近距離看著『男孩』精緻的臉龐，不知道為什麼有點害羞。

 

『男孩』看著志源慢慢紅透的耳朵無聲笑了出來。

｢這點工夫想跟我打架？別笑死人了！｣『男孩』一臉嘲弄的表情：｢看在你還只是個學生的份上，我不跟你計較！｣

拍拍志源身上不存在的灰塵，嘴角輕勾了一下，順手從口袋拿出名片塞在志源手上就走。

 

｢有需要特訓來找我啊，你這什麼三腳貓功夫。｣

一臉呆滯的志源看著『男孩』離去的身影，用力捏了手中的名片洩憤。

這算什麼？挑戰書嗎？

 

* * *

 

俗話說好奇心會殺死一隻貓，志源捏著被自己揉的爛爛的名片來到上面所寫的地址，打探敵情，喔不對，是尋仇。

名片的地址是一間訓練館，志源好奇的透過窗戶窺視，漂亮男孩換上了黑色的道服，氣場強大、表情肅殺的與幾個看起來身形壯碩的選手交頭接耳著。

 

四個選手將男孩圍在中間，志源專注地、有點興災樂禍的看著，希望下一秒男孩遭殃。出乎他意料的，男孩面不改色的將壯碩的選手摔出去，

好像貓咪在玩獵物一樣的輕鬆，甚至嘴角還帶著笑意。

 

呀、他這麼厲害啊？

志源頭上不免冒出了冷汗，我是來幹嘛的？尋仇嗎？不，看這種狀況還是默默地離開比較好，

等厲害點在過來找他、找他聊聊好了，順便教訓男孩要懂禮貌，識時務者為俊傑。

下定決心要轉身離開的志源，試著想保有自己最後的自尊。

 

此時，漂亮男孩在又拋飛一名學員後，餘光掃到了一抹眼熟的身影在窗外鬼鬼祟祟的，

默默的勾起嘴角，拍了拍手。｢分組練習一下，現在開始。｣

 

打算默默離去的志源，突然感到肩上有隻手按在他的背上，

｢來找我報仇嗎？我是這裡的老師。｣

 

回頭看是男孩放大版的笑臉，雙手抱胸一臉饒富趣味的打量著志源。

 

從那之後，志源有事沒事就過來道館找男孩聊聊天，不知道是被什麼吸引似的，

他總覺得男孩的笑臉特別迷人，不、才不是他笑起來好看。

他才不會承認這件事情，知己知彼、百戰百勝，要打倒他，也要先了解對方底細，志源替自己找了一個完美的藉口。

 

兩人隨著時間流逝變得熟捻，他知道了男孩比他大一點、他知道男孩叫做金在德，也知道男孩的身體，

因為受傷而不得不在迎接職業高峰時黯然退役。

 

偶而偷學一些格鬥技巧，死纏爛打的要在德教他那些厲害的拋摔技巧。

「你又沒付學費給我，我才不教你。」在德在完成一天的課程之後，精疲力盡的坐在地板上，

因為勞動的因素臉頰泛紅，道服的領口也微微敞開，再細細看，似乎還可以見到從脖子曲線慢慢沒入胸口的水痕。

 

志源察覺自己視線放肆的黏著在德的身體線條看著，不好意思的乾咳了一聲，

強裝鎮定急忙轉換話題：｢我幫你打掃教室嘛，教我一點技巧就好。｣

 

在德翻了翻白眼，心想，誰不知道你是想要用來對付我。

「拜託教我嘛，這樣我才可以越來越厲害啊。」

才可以找你 **報仇** ，志源面帶微笑。

 

「摔痛你我不負責啊。」在德也很乾脆的從地板上爬了起來，兩人面對面，在德迅速的抓住了志源的領子。

兩人的臉貼得很近，志源可以感覺的到在德呼吸的氣息，有點不自在的垂下了眼，「看著我的眼睛，專注。」

在德把手放在志源的臉上，迫使志源與他對視。

志源看著在德的眼，看著他清澈水亮的雙眸，彷彿像是暗夜中的星辰一般，將人吸入無盡深淵。

 

他好像都沒用這些話去 **形容** 過去的那些女友，不、她們都比不上。

注意力不集中的志源，甚至還在想著，他是不是都用這招迷惑對手啊？

 

下一秒，志源感覺自己的身體騰空飛了起來，再睜開眼時，他已經人躺在軟墊上。

「你在想什麼啊？」志源眼睛睜開，看到放大臉的在德，正在用身體壓制著他。

「啊啊啊啊， **痛痛痛痛** 、放開開開開！」

「面對對手要專注，不要亂想。」在德故意嚴肅的作弄志源，直到志源求饒之後才心滿意足的放開。

 

「記得要打掃教室啊，乖孩子」經過一番訓練之後，志源不情願的嘟起嘴巴，手上倒也很乾脆的將教室打掃乾淨，

換過衣服的在德在教室門口看著志源嘟嘟囔囔碎念的樣子，不禁笑了出來。

在德揮了手示意志源過來，看到志源手上的剛剛訓練的痕跡，用手按摩了一下幾個穴位，

「等等幫你揉揉吧，不然明天會瘀青的。等下請你吃飯吧。」 

「哼，好吧！」

 

隨著時間流逝，兩人對彼此牽絆逐漸加深。

他們很默契的將彼此空閒的時間留給對方，除了對方之外，誰都看不到。

但誰都不願意開口去破壞美好的平衡，就像肌膚相貼久了會產生依賴，他們彼此的心情就是如此。

 

而距離志源出國的時間也越來越近了。

「我要出國唸書了。」志源沒頭沒腦的吐出一句，看著在德整理教室的背影，

像是試探式的，他就是想要看看在德的反應。在德背影一愣，背對著志源的他沉默了幾秒，

想開口說些什麼，還是口是心非的隨口應了幾句。

「⋯出國啊，真好。要唸的開心，享受校園生活，最重要的是，趕快找個女朋友。」，

一邊收拾著散落一地的墊子，不可否認的他說出這些話的時候，心裡有種說不出來的沉重。

  

「你只有這句話要說？」志源有點生氣，走向前去抓住在德的肩。

 

只是瞬間的動作，在德一個漂亮的過肩摔將志源摔倒在地上，

精緻的臉上帶著些許怒氣，雙手撐在志源的臉頰兩側，

兩人以鼻尖近乎接觸的距離對視著，在德的雙眼中有些說不清道不明的情緒，

像是內心自我掙扎一番，最終化成一句：「你還小，唸書重要。」

 

在德深深的看了志源的眼，像是要將他的樣子映入心中，這才將志源鬆開。

 

「這算什麼，你他媽的也只比我大三歲，又大到哪裡去！」

 

志源起身推開在德生氣的衝了出去，眼眶泛紅。

而在德默默的目視離開的志源，不發一語⋯⋯

 

「⋯⋯我也不能自私的將你留下啊。」

 

* * *

 

自從那次兩人爭執之後，志源已經有一禮拜沒到訓練館了。

還真的有點想他啊，在德例行的收拾教室裡四處散落的道具，手上的動作卻漸漸慢了下來⋯⋯

到處都有他的影子啊，這傢伙。

最近教課總是分心，他不自覺的在教室裡尋找他的身影，那個有著傲氣的少年、

有著淘氣表情、愛整人、充滿孩子氣的少年，曾經黏著他不放的⋯⋯

 

**他們曾經，就只差那一步。**

 

 

「我好想你，殷志源⋯⋯」

在德默默的看著天花板，身體呈大字型的躺在地上，手掌遮掩住自己的眼睛，然後不聽使喚的閉了起來。

 

 

「怎麼又跑到這裡來」，入秋的街道開始轉涼，志源第N次的咒罵自己那不聽使喚的身體，

又自動的跑到在德身處的訓練館外，內心仍然帶有一點期盼，想要與誰不期而遇。

已經半夜了，訓練館的燈卻是亮著的。

 

「反正要走了，上去看一下好了。又不是要看他，誰想他了。」

像是賭氣，也是像是給自己找理由，熟門熟路的上樓查看，推開門，只見在德自己躺在地板上眼睛閉著。

 

志源在看到在德在教室裡沉睡時，內心建立已久的厚重防衛在此刻全數瓦解，不知道是不是太久沒看到他，他想念他全身的每一個毛細孔；

像是下了決心似的，推開門默默的走了進去，躺在在德旁邊，伸手就抱著他，將頭深深埋在在德的頸窩中。

 

「⋯是你嗎？」

 

「是我，我有話想說。」

在德睜開了睡意惺忪的眼，注視著志源，而他因運動後泛紅的臉頰，在志源眼中顯得特別的可口。

不知從什麼時候開始，他對這個老師起了一些異樣的情感。

  

**他，好喜歡他。**

 

**他，想要他** 。

 

志源滿臉通紅的往在德唇上蓋上一吻，試探性的輕舔紅潤的雙唇、一次、兩次加重吻的力道。

雙手不安份的往在德寬鬆的道服伸手摸了進去，鬆垮的道服開敞著像是無聲的邀請，黑色的道服更加突顯出在德白皙又結實的肌膚⋯⋯

 

「我喜歡你。」

志源丟了直球。

在德睜大雙眼略感意外地聽到志源首先的告白，然後，眼神特別溫柔地注視著這個青澀的少年。

 

「我知道」，

在德注視著志源的眼睛，撫摸著他充滿英氣的劍眉、撫摸著總是氣死自己不償命嘴唇，將自己的嘴唇回吻了上去。

  

「我也是，好喜歡你。」

告白的言語像是開啟了什麼開關，志源的手更加放肆的往在德身上摸索著。


End file.
